Two girls and a guy
by InuyahsaDragon
Summary: Well you can tell by the title it's Kikyo and Kagome fighting over Inuyasha. Well that's not all Naraku has the whole jewel Kikyo and kaogme both get kidnapped. What will Happen!


**Well this is my first story so ENJOY!

* * *

**

"No ! Naraku" Inuyasha yells as Naraku takes the last part of the shikon jewel.**  
****He flees to his castel and then put all the shards together.****  
****"Finally I have the whole jewel" Naraku says.****  
****As he touches the jewel a bright hits him it then turns evil. "The is mine now."**

**He then quickly moves an arrow was about to hit him. "Kikyo" he siad.  
Then Kikyo appers "Naraku you will die now."  
"So sure of yourself Kikyo".  
"Naraku prepare to die!".  
"Kikyo don't threaten me. Esapically since your all tried up!"  
Then chains grab Kikyo and pull to the ground "Naraku !".**

**He then leaves to find Kagome. Back with Inuyasha and the gang.  
"Tommrow will be the finally batle we will either beat Naraku or die" Inuyasha explained.  
"He has the whole jewel how can we match that power" Miroku aruged  
"We have to beat him or the world is doomed"Inuyasha responed  
Sango, Kagome and Shippo were already asleep. "Maybe we should go to sleep then tomorrow we can do what we have to do"Miroku suggested  
"Ok fine"Inuyasha said. Later that night Kagome woke up to find Inuyasha wasn't there. Kagome walked around till he saw Inuyasha. "  
. Kikyo has come to kill Narkaru she sees Kagome been capture by Narkaru. Kikyo tells Kagome that she had better stay out of her and inuyasha way. Then Kagome ask why, says that she cares about him, and cannot let anything happen to him. Then Kikyo says you think I do not care about Inuyasha  
Then Kikyo says something unbelievable she says that she is in love with inuyasha. Kagome feels so dead she feels the need to die right there.  
Kikyo says that she is in love with him and Narkaru could never change that no matter how hard he tries.  
Then Narkaru comes in and says that he has been expecting her. Kikyo takes out here bow and says you will die now.  
Narkaru takes Kagome and runs. Kikyo stands there think to her self why then she realized that Kagome can turn the jewel to evil (Narkaru wants the jewel to be evil he used Kikyo but she was to strong so he is going to use Kagome instead)  
Then these chains wrap around Kikyo holding her. Then inuyasha comes (with sango maraku and shippo of course) ho smells Kikyo and Kagome sense going two different ways so then he standing there thinking about which way well Miroku says that he should go left (to Kikyo) well they take right (to Kagome and Narkaru)  
SO inuyasha sees Kikyo chain up he comes closer and Kikyo asked why he did not go after Kagome. He says because he wanted Kikyo too kill Narkaru (well of course Kikyo does believe that)  
He then asked her why she was chained up (he knew that she could break the chains) She breaks the chain walks up to him and says "I love you..." then she kissed him (for at least a good 5 seconds). He then has thought of Kagome and says that they had better go. When they arrive inuyasha is in shock Kagome was now where to be found but sango Miroku and shippo where all beaten up  
... Then he sense her with Narkaru in the next room he runs to it (with Kikyo on his back) then a demon puppet appears and hot inuyasha Kikyo pulls out a bow and shoot it and kills it  
... Narkaru has Kagome in asleep but her dream is horrible it is about inuyasha and Kikyo and every is abandoning her for Kikyo and she is crying. Narkaru smiles because he is trying to make Kagome evil so the jewel would be.  
Then Kikyo says to Inuyasha that she needed him to think that she wanted to kill him. He was a little freaked out. But then he hears Kagome scream and say "Kagome we coming" and run for the next room  
"THE FINAL BATTLE"  
"So you have final come "Naraku said  
"Look just give us back Kagome and I won't have to come over there and take her"Inuyasha said  
How about No... She has Dreams of you Inuyasha and they are all full of pain. Just the way I wanted it but, even better "said Naraku  
"look at the shikon jewel"Kikyo said  
"It's black because it's evil"Inuyasha said. Then he said to himself "that's all from Kagome she has pain in her heart "  
"hahahah... do you want to do something about it "Naraku said  
Then Kagome woke up and the first thing so saw was Inuyasha."Ka...Kagome your OK I'm so happy"said Inuyasha  
"Inuyasha you were happy to see Kikyo more than seeing me hear now. Your in love with her and she is in love with you! I don't want to be apart of this anymore I just want to say this to you. I love you! and goodbye"Kagome cried  
"Kagome look I can't say that Kikyo does not mean anything to me but I guess don't want to say that I don't care for you..."Inuyasha said  
"The only reason you like him is because you are my reincarnation "Kikyo interrupted  
"How sad "Narkaru said  
"Inuyasha loves me so don't mess with our love (or inuyasha head)"Kikyo said  
Then Naraku gets an idea and takes Kagome and runs(again).  
"Naraku come back!bast"inuyasha said  
Kikyo stands there thinking and then says "lets go after him"  
"um...you want to save Kagome"Inuyasha said  
"What no to kill Naraku not save that kid"she said  
"you don't love her do you"  
"what well...n...Lets go"  
They follow he sense and it leads them to the Village where the well is (the one that Kagome travel thur).  
before when Naraku had Kagome and they were traveling Naraku says "Well it seems he does how some feeling for you"  
"You wanted me to hear every word that they spoke every one what are you trying to do!(she tried to more but she was weaken by the dream)  
"I want you to know something Kikyo was in love with Inuyasha but...(kagome said to herself "was" what that supposed to mean)...I know for a fact that Kikyo still is not being honest with him"  
Then Kikyo and Inuyasha arive and he sees Kagome roped to the tree that Kikyo pened him to (50 years ago)...  
"watch out it's a trap"Kikyo said  
"what Kagome would do that to me (i think)"he said  
Then Naraku took Kikyo and tried a rope around her that she could not break. Then he said "Which one..."  
Kikyo says "Hurry up and pick me"  
Kagome says"..."she does not even look at him  
"I will kill you so prepare to die"Inuyasha said  
"Well then if you want to fight me then fine I'll fight you"Naraku says  
He walk over to Kagome and says "I will give you one wish if it something I can help you with then I wish to full fill it"  
"I wish that...(then the ropes tried around her tear) for you to die and for you to realize that I am to strong for you "Kagome says  
"I wish for you dead and ...(so said softly)  
i wish ... to...forget Inuyasha"  
"I do not want to remeber him I can't live with that I want to forget you!"  
"Inuyasha I'm sorry i must return home"  
Kagome then take the Jewel and pureify it "Naraku you must die ...  
a blast shot at Naraku and he died there the jewel killed him  
"no Naraku dead "Kikyo said  
"oh ...owww"Kagome said  
She fell to the ground  
"Kagome what do mean you want to forget me "Inuyasha said  
"I love you and want to be with you but I can't be (so slowly got up and then gave the jewel to Kikyo)"kagome said  
"Kikyo take care of Inuyasha"Kagome said  
"Kagome if you leave you can't come back "Inuyasha said  
"I will miss you Inuyasha"Kagome said  
"goodbye"Kagome said (then she jumped into the well and a bright light flashed and then she came out the other side and said"Inuy... (then she forget everything) hu... what am I doing down here  
...well i better get to school i guess "Kagome said  
Well life was normal Kagome and her family forgot everything  
That day at school Hojo and Kagome were flirting ."Saturday then "hojo said  
"Saturday "Kagome laughed  
The bell rang. Class we have a new student his name is Inuyasha he just move here from Tokyo  
"sit right there next to Kagome "the teacher said  
"hi"he said  
"hello"she said  
After school she saw him and asked him how his day was he said it was OK and said do you remember Naraku "he said  
"what's that"she said  
"oh nothing I have to go"he said  
"weird kid then (a flash back came to her It was with inuyasha) whoa what was that"  
She then found herself being followed by two boys. She turned the corner and stared runing,they followed  
Then she bumped in to a guy and he said "where do you think your going" the other two boys final came and said "what wrong princess our hands to dirty for you" they laughed  
then inuyasha came back a KO them "let's get out of here"one said  
"Inuyasha you here i remember Inuyasha"Kagome said  
"I love you Kagome and I am sorry"Inuyasha said  
"oh Inuyasha but, What about Kikyo"Kagome said  
"Kikyo I give up on her"Inuyasha said  
"wait your human but how "Kagome said  
"the jewel"Inuyasha said  
The tale of the Two girls after the same guy has ended Inuyasha picked Kagome And now Inuyasha and Kagome will live together in happiness."I really, really love you Kagome "Inuyasha said and they kissed**


End file.
